Harry's desire for a loony Ravenclaw
by Potter Potterer32
Summary: Harry has a sudden urge for Luna  Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and places are not mine


Harry's Desire for a young blonde loon

It was the sixth year at Hogwarts for Harry, and he was strolling along the corridor when he saw Hermione, she was carrying a few books and was wearing her hair long. "Hi!" harry said but Hermione just smiled and walked past, harry looked at her tight little arse as she went, then he looked away before he got an erection.

He was on his way to potions class, he enjoyed being top of the class, but he hated that old creep Slughorn. He rounded a corner and bumped into someone; his hand accidentally strayed and grabbed a boob in the confusion. Harry looked and saw it was Luna, the hot blonde chick from Ravenclaw. She blushed and pushed her hair back, looking Harry in the eye she suddenly grabbed his hand and ran off, dragging him saying "Come on! I need to talk to you!" as they ran harry began wondering all sorts of things, he was staring at her arse and fantasizing all kinds of things in his head. By the time they entered the room of requirement he had a huge hard on. Luna led him to the middle of the room which was surprisingly covered in pillows. Luna didn't know why until she turned to face Harry and her eyes wandered to the massive erection poking out. "Harry, I only want to talk about the test, nothing more..." her voice was quivering and nervous, she took a step back and cowered as harry's eyes were wide with lust. He stepped forward saying "Luna, I know you want this you want this you little slut, don't tell me you don't know you're hot" Luna was close to tears as Harry took off his top and robes, leaving just his boxers. Luna stayed still, petrified and whimpered "please...Harry, I'm a virgin...don't" but Harry didn't care, he picked up his wand from his robe pocket and disarmed her, her wand flying out of her pocket. Harry walked behind Luna and stood extremely close behind her. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her neck, she made no attempt to stop him just stood there obediently. Then, Harry put his hands round her front and jerked off her outer robes in one violent movement. Next Harry took out his five inch cock and gently stroked it with his hand, and then he moved right close to Luna and it poked her thigh, she shivered and a silent tear ran down her cheek. Harry cupped her breasts through her bra in his hands and pinched the nipples tightly, Luna yelped and struggled but Harry held her. The he undid her bra and dropped it to the floor. Luna tried to cover her bare breasts up with her arms but Harry pulled them down.

Harry's cock was now dripping slightly with pre-cum. He was so horny. He ran his hand down Luna's stomach from behind her and put his hand down her skirt, he rubbed her panties with his palm and felt her get wet, and Luna couldn't help it. Soon Harry drew her skirt down and pulled of her panties as well. He lifted her out of them. He rubbed her thighs with his hand and buried his head in her big tits. Luna was crying silently and Harry licked the tears off her face. Then he threw her to the ground and said "kneel!" she kneeled facing him and gulped, Harry shoved his cock at her face and she closed her eyes, then he grabbed the side of her head and rubbed his dick all over her face, cheeks, eyes, everything. Luna screamed and Harry smiled lustily, "Go on! Scream, I'll fuck you harder!" and with that he slapped her and said "Suck it" Luna was sobbing loudly and put her lips to the tip of his cock, she stayed there until harry grabbed her hair and forced her to get it all in she gagged and spat all over it. Harry still had a fistful of her hair and jerked her back and forward.

Harry slapped her again and rolled her over onto her hands and knees, he kneeled behind her and licked her arse cheek voraciously. Harry smacked her arse as hard as he could, causing her to scream and then thrust dick into her arse, Luna cried out in pain as her incredibly tight arsehole was shafted hard, it hurt her incredibly but it felt so good. Harry then pulled out his dick and fucked her up the cunt, shoving straight in and climbing onto her back so his chest touched her spine. He slapped her face and said "Luna you tight bitch!" and with that she came, Harry's cock getting coated in it. This made Harry climax and her fanny was soon just a white, sticky mess .Harry flipped her onto her back and lapped up his and her cum from her clit. He licked around swiftly and Luna moaned with pleasure and pain. Harry sat up panting and said "You taste good", and then he spat some cum onto her face"


End file.
